


Back in my arms

by TysThai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysThai/pseuds/TysThai
Summary: Finally they're back together, in each others arms





	Back in my arms

Curtis was sitting on the roof of his and Shiro’s 2 floor house, looking at the stars. Shiro was supposed to have come back three days ago and he was getting worried. The dark skinned male had been forced to stay back on earth as he had gotten seriously hurt during a battle. It had been 4 months since Curtis had last seen his husband and he was starting to feel lonely. They would usually be on the Atlas together so whenever they would get the chance they would steal a kiss and cuddle. But now they were on complete different parts of the Galaxy. 

“Hey! Depressed boy on the roof.” The familiar voice made Curtis look down at the ground and smile slightly, there stood Rachel with her hand on her hip sassily. Rachel was one of the people that Curtis had grown very close to and she would often invite him over for dinner, and he never declined. 

“Hi Rachel, can I do anything for ya?” A smirk appeared on Rachel’s lips and she laughed softly, causing Curtis to roll his eyes, only to have them widen when he heard her next words.

“Maybe you can come to the Garrison and greet your husband.”

____________________

Curtis can’t remember the last time he had ran this fast. Rachel had dropped him off at the entrance and she hadn’t even been able to get her belt off before Curtis was running towards the Atlas hangar. 

As soon as he reached it he spotted the head full of snow white hair. Without a single hesitation he ran towards the man, calling out his name as he did. The other barely had time to turn around before Curtis had his arms wrapped around him and his lips caught in a tender kiss. The two men could hear the people around them laugh but they couldn’t care any less, all they cared about right now was holding each other after months of being apart. 

Silent tears of happiness ran down both of their cheeks, at this moment everything around them disappeared and all they could see was each other. They were lost in time, not knowing how long they stood there embracing each other, but they didn’t care.

“Maybe I should go away more often if this is the welcome I get.” Curtis chuckled at his husbands words and stroked his thumbs across the others cheeks, drying his tears.

“Welcome home Takashi.” The two embraced each other again, their faces buried in each other’s necks. That’s the moment when both of them realised how much they actually loved these simple moments. Usually they had the benefit of always being on the ship unlike many others, and now they knew what they felt like. 

“Next time I’m coming with you, no matter what.” Curtis said causing Shiro to chuckle, god he had missed that chuckle so much.

“Alright, next time we go together.” The two looked at each other before their lips caught each other in another timeless kiss.


End file.
